


i fall apart for you

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, They go back in the closet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: "Just enough space, we can close the closet door and look the door of the room, there's no way they'll hear us."Isak looks like he's thinking about it and Even tilts his head up to look at him, "I'll make it worth it, I promiseThey have sex in a closet





	i fall apart for you

They're at a family barbeque and Even really shouldn't be thinking like this. For goddsake, Isak is over there talking to Evens grandmother but with Isak standing there wet and shirtless from standing in the pool, he can't help himself. And those small yellow trunks.

They havent had sex in 3 days since they were staying at his parents for a bit. They usually had long nights out or playing games with the family and were usually exhausted and passed out before either could even think about it but seeing Isak look so delectable at that very moment. Even needs to go to his room before he loses control and it becomes quite embarrassing and evident what he's thinking. 

He shoots Isak a text telling him to come to his room.

Isak comes in about 25 minutes later, he nudges the door, seeing Even sitting on the bed, "Hey, what's up?"

"Close the door" Isak does so and looks back at Even, "Why are you up here?"

"What took you so long?" 

"Was talking to your family" He answers. Even nods as he walks up to Isak and lightly pushes him back against the door, "I've been hard for the past half an hour" Even says bringing Isaks hand down to feel his hard on

"You get hard so easily, what is it from this time?"

"Have you seen my boyfriend? It's hard not to and you in these shorts. God Isak" He says breathlessly leaning down to kiss Isaks neck.

"Babe...As much as I want to to make you feel good, we cant." He says pulling Even from his neck. "Theres too many people here, it's too risky"

Even pouts but Isak shakes his head, pushing back Evens hair. 

"Its been like 3 days, Isak. We can lock the door, I can make sure youre quiet"

"We both know that's bullshit because you've tried it before and people heard us."

Even looks defeated as he looks around his room, "What if we go in the closet?"

"The closet?"

Even nods, "Just enough space, we can close the closet door and look the door of the room, there's no way they'll hear us." 

Isak looks like he's thinking about it and Even tilts his head up to look at him, "I'll make it worth it, I promise" 

Isak nods as he leads the way into the walk in closet. Even locks his front door and grabs lube before heading inside. He takes the minimal amount of clothes he has hanging up and throws it on his bed to give them more standing room. 

"The things I fucking do for you, I swear" Isak says as he pulls Even down for a kiss. Even uses one hand to close the closet door as the other wraps around Isaks waist.

They make out for a while, lower halves grinding against each other. They begin to strip their clothes off, both boys eventually completely naked.

They are still kissing, hands on each other's bodies, running up through their hair as Isak turns around and bends over, hands on the wall, "I want your fingers in me." 

"Love it when you tell me what to do" He says picking up the lube and putting some on his fingers, lathering it up.

Isak is shaking his bum, eager for Even to finger him. It has to be one of his favorite things during sex. It completely destroys him the way Evens long fingers hit the right spot over and over. He gets so deep and stretched just enough to get fucked again by Evens dick. It's a perfect pairing. Isak is still a little wet from the pool so Even doesn't prep him much as he pushes in his middle finger. He has Isak adjusting and not even three minutes later, Even has three fingers in, completely ravishing Isak. 

Isak feels like he's going to combust. He pushes back against Evens fingers, hitting his prostate. He's sweating, his head pressed against the wall and without much grip onto anything, he feels himself slipping to the floor, his legs getting too weak, his whole body getting too consumed with pleasure to hold him up. Even wraps his arms around his stomach, keeping him still, holding him up. When Even pulls his fingers out, Isak whines. He despises feeling empty after being opened up and Even knows that.

"It's okay, baby. Give me a second" 

He whines again in protest and Even puts his fingers back in and Isak calms down while Even tries to get his cock lubed up. When he's ready, he pulls his fingers out and as Isak is about to protest, he feels Evens cock at his entrance and god, hes so fucking ready. They've been going at it without protection for a year and it's been the greatest feeling for them both.

Even turns Isak around and picks him up in his arms and Isak immediately wraps his arms and legs around Even. Even uses a free hand and aims at Isaks hole and pushes him down on his erection slowly. Once all of Even is inside him, Even starts fucking into him. His back is hitting the wall, as Even pounds into him. Isak looks down at Even. His eyes are begging to close but he's looking at Even looking down at his body. He sees the way Even is biting his lip, the way his pecs tense up with each thrust, his biceps bulging, his jaw tensing.

"Baby." He whines completely fucked out. Even looks up at him and Isak quietly says, "You're so fucking hot" Even smiles and kisses him briefly.

"You're so fucking massive" He groans. He feels like he can feel Even in his fucking chest. It's all so much especially in this position. Isaks body is lazy and exhausted and is making it harder for Even to hold him up but but the older boy doesn't stop or lose his grip because he's impatiently chasing his own release "Isak baby, cum for me. Come on" 

Isak is close, he can feel it but he's just not there yet. He tightens his grip around his neck and Even whispers, "God, your ass feels so good around my cock, baby. I can cum just looking at you, you're so fucking beautiful. I love you so much, I'm so lucky" And that's what it takes for Isak to lose his shit and immediately cums on the wall and floor in front of him. They both collapse to the floor on their knees. Even goes to pull out and Isak let's out a soft cry and reaches his hand behind him to halt Evens movements. He pushes them both back and sits on Evens lap with the boys cock still inside of him.

Isak leans his face into Evens neck, "I love having you inside me", not ready for him to pull out.

"Don't get me hard again cus I will be down to fuck you again" Even says

"You want to stay inside me?  Hmm you want to cum inside me again?" He whispers seductively to him. 

"Fuck baby please" Even begs feeling his cock thickening back up inside of him

Isak turned around so he's now facing Even with his cock inside of him. Isak wraps his arm around Evens neck and rests on his shoulder as he begins moving his hips. It's very slow, very lazy and very initimate.

Isak brings his hand down to Evens cock, trying to feel it as it goes in and out of him. Even is lying back halfway, his arms stretched out behind him keeping his balanced as Isak rides him.

It doesnt take long before Isaks breathing is erratic and heavy, "Ev, I'm getting tired" He informs. Even nods and sits straight up and holds Isak up as he moves him up and down on his cock.

"Even, baby fuccck" He moans.

Even switches their positions, lying Isak down on the floor as he fucks up into him roughly. Isaks body is shaking, his cock is hard and purple and desperate to release. His abdomen is clenching and he's grabbing onto the coat on the floor, biting into it.

He is getting too impatient and wraps his hand around himself getting off.

"Don't stop, please. I love when you fuck me like this, baby. Fuck me, cum in me again please" He cries and begs.

Even leans down kissing Isaks cheek, up his neck and sucking the skin there, slowing down his movements. Isak turns his head to his as their foreheads are pressed together, breathing in each other's pants.

"You're gonna cum inside me?" Isak whispers against his lips.

Even nods, looking down at Isak completely fucked and blissed out.

"I want to cum so bad but I can't" Isak cries looking up at Even.

"Yes you can, baby. I know you can. You're gonna do it for me, right?" Even ask as he brings his hand down to Isaks cock and softly swipes his thumb back and forth over the tip.

Isak nods, "It's always for you. Do you feel good?" He ask concerned about Evens pleasure. The older boy smiles and nods, kissing his cheek, "Always feel good inside you, you have no idea how good it feels to be inside you, to make love to you"

Isak cries looking up at Even. But it's not just from desperation, hes just so in love and it's all too overwhelming.The love, cumming after he just finished. Even brings his hand back up near his mouth, wetting it with saliva and brings it back down to Isaks cock, playing with his tip and strokes down his erection. 

Isak turns his head to bury it back in the coat, "God!!!" He groans . "Go hard, Even. Now" Even does as told as Isak starts moaning loud, his back arching off the floor as Even strokes him faster than the pace he's fucking and Isak is sobbing as he screams into the coat and shoots onto his and Evens stomach.  Even rides out the boys orgasm and pulls out, stroking himself. Isak still has tears running down his face, hes tired and too fucked to move but he'll take any excuse to have Evens cock in his mouth. He sits up and moves Evens hand and sucks him off. 

Isak pulls back and looks up at him, "Fuck my mouth please" He said politely and Even places on hand on the wall and the other at the back of Isaks head as he begins pounding his cock into Isaks mouth. Isak has a pretty good gag reflex but he's still gagging at how how hard Even is doing it. Evens head falls back as he feels his own orgasm coming, elated at the feel of Isaks warm mouth around him

He looks down at Isak whos sitting on his knees, cum and sweat on him, eyes closed as he's getting wrecked and the sight instantly makes Even cum right into his boyfriends mouth. Even takes in the last bit of Isaks mouth around him and pulls out. The boy swallows and stands up unsteady and kisses Even.

"I missed having you like that, it was so good" 

Even smirks, "Told you I would make it worth it" Isak rolls his eyes and slowly puts his clothes back on. Even does the same and gives Isak another deep kiss before opening the closet door. The smaller boy still feels like Evens dick is in him and his legs are made of jelly and he can really use a nap. But he knows they need to return back to the barbeque. They make sure the other looks presentable as Even opens his bedroom door and instantly freezes.

He looks down at his 2 year old cousin standing there, looking up at him. 

"Um....Hi Grace" He says giving a weak smile.  "Are you okay?" 

She nods, holding her arms out. Even picks her up and she tells him she missed him and wanted to play. Even is glad that's all she has to say. 

"Ready to go back?" Even turns back to look at Isak who nods and follows Even down the steps.  They head to the backyard and get comfortable on the outdoor couch. Even plays with Grace for a bit until she gets hungry and runs off to her mom. Even turns back to Isak whos legs are resting under his bun and his head resting on the head of the couch. Even sits beside him and pulls him close to rest in his arms, "I'm so tired, Ev" He mumbles.

"You can fall asleep on me" He says pecking the top of his head. Even looks up when he sees a shadow approaching and sees his grandmother, 

"What did you do to my Isak?" She asked. "I wanted to pick up our conversation."

"He's tired, nan" He replies fingers running through Isaks hair.  Isak opens his eyes looking up at her and smiles,  "We can talk after my nap"

She nods in agreement, "Hmm, wonder why he's so tired after you both disappeared for 30 minutes" She says narrowing her gaze at Even suggestively. He glares back, telling her to go away as Isak curls himself more into Evens body and passes out in his arms. 


End file.
